When a machine tool performs machining, a driving force of a movable body may sometimes cause a relative displacement between the movable body and a non-movable body to be vibrational, thereby degrading machining accuracy and quality. To this problem, Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique in which a numerical control device predicts a relative displacement using a prediction model created in advance for predicting the relative displacement, and performs feedforward correction based on the predicted relative displacement. This technique can be used even when a drive direction is different from a vibration direction.